universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Killua Zoldyck
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Thunder Palm Killua forms a shocking bolt onto his palm as it sends a small flash onto the opponents. Anyone who gets hit with the Thunder Palm will receive damage with a great chance of stun for a few seconds. The palm also effort the area that you touch. If this move is done mid-air, Killua will perform Thunderbolt, which does more damage with a meteor smash effort. Both Thunder Palm and Thunderbolt need to be recharged for a few seconds to used again. Side B - Skateboard Bolt Killua jumps onto as his skateboard arrive. Under Skateboard controlled, you can freely control yourself around the stage as you can perform jumps with this. If you press A, Killua will ram his skateboard onto the opponents, which cause meteor smash with the drawback being that the skateboard get loose and risk of leaving you helpless. After using for a few minutes or when attack, the skateboard become an item. You can grab it to reused the move, otherwise, you have a wait awhile to refused the skateboard if it leaves the stage. Up B - The Yo-Yo Effort Killua sends his Yo-Yos onto his opponents forward. When startup, you can choose the direction of the Yo-Yos before launch. The Yo-Yos help attack long range opponents but get help with ledges and other things within the stage. If you hold B before the Yo-Yo hit the opponents, it’s can form as electric currents as it’s shocked the opponents forward for extra damage with the risk of lacking with the move. Down B - Zetsu Killua forms his shadow as he disappears for a few seconds. You can move around for 8 seconds as Zetsu startup. After the 8 seconds or you picked B again, he stabs his poison claw onto the opponents next to him. The poison effort caused continuous damage to the target opponents and it's last around for a few seconds. You have to wait for another few seconds before using Zetsu again. Final Smash - Godspeed Killua changed the properties of his aura as he generates a surge of electricity onto his own body. The stages itself enter into an electric field with "Whirlwind Terrain, which makes your attack have an extra damage within his move-set. In this form, he becomes extremely fast as even with no worried of getting Self-KO. Any opponents around the flash get shocked under impact and get launch away in a second. After 16 seconds, Killua turns back to normal with his power become half for a few seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Shonen Jump Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Kid Category:Badass Category:Thunder User Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Hunter Category:J-Star Victory Vs Category:Toonami Category:People with Family Problems Category:Sister Lovers Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Revival Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:DBX Category:One Minute Melee